Solo hay una oportunidad
by Kohana Asakura
Summary: Brit, una chica de 18 años,es enviada a los edifcios Uchiha, donde la espera la peor pesadilla de su vida,se encuentra con Sasuke,quien abusa de ella,4 años después Brit regresa de Nevada, junto con su mejor amigo Neji, quien se encargo de la pequeña,meses despúes,Brit ya hecha una chica de 22 años,se encuentra con Sasuke, podra sentir mas que odio por el padre de su hija?


**Hola, mi nombre es Kohana Asakura, y soy nueva en esto de los fanfic ^^, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo uno, y bueno, espero que disfruten de mis historias.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (mas que Brit Hatake, Tora y Sara Hatake, Nahomi, Ryunosuke, .). SI tuvierra dinero para comprarselos a Masashi Kishimoto lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo y el NaruHina y el KibaSaku ya hubieran existido XD**

**Parejas de esta historia: Naruhina, KibaSaku, Kakashi x Nahomi (no le encontre sentido), SasuBrit, NejiTen, ect**

**PD: Brit Hatake es invención mira, por eso lo de personajes solo aparece Sasuke, pero tambien es Brit**

**Solo hay una oportunidad**

Por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, caminaba un hombre de aspecto un tanto mayor y joven, si, este era uno de los empresarios mas codisiados de todo Tokio, se podria decir que hasta de Japon entera, un hombre que toda chica deseaba, pero que hace años mantenia un buen matrimonio con su esposa, con quien ahora tenia 3 hijos, su nombre era Hatake Kakashi.

Habia estado caminando por unas 2 horas cuando mucho, y cuando empezaba a desesperarce, se encontro con las puertas del edifio donde trabaja, de hecho era dueño de esa empreza, que llevaba por nombre "HB Incorporated". se alivio al ver que ya habia llegado, asi que rapidamente se adentro en el mismo; al entrar lo primero que vio,fue a su hija, una linda pelirroja de 18 años, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los miles de asientos del edificio, revisando como toda adolescente su movil.

Se dirigio hacia ella, le toco el hombro, a lo que la chica volteo la mirada, y vio a su padre, quien la observaba con una mirada de desaprobacion, ella sabía perfectamente por que era, se dejo jalar del brazo por su padre, quien la dirgio al elevador; el elevador avanzo los pisos indicados hacia la oficina de su padre, cuando por fin llegaron, se metieron en la oficina y los gritos comenzaron.

-que te he dicho sobre usar ropa tan reveladora!-decia un Kakashi muy molesto

-por ultima vez, soy mayor de edad, no una niña pequeña como mis hermanos-decia la chica molesta tambien

-te he dicho mas de mil veces que no tienes que estar divagando por la calle con ese tipo de ropa, podrian empezar a verte algo que no deberian- dijo el peliplateado con cara de poco amigos

-esta bien-dijo ya mas tranquila la chica de ojos violetas

-por que has venido?-pregunto un curioso Kakashi

-que no puedo venir a verte?

-no me refiero a eso, casi nunca vienes a verme a la oficina, y menos tan temprano, ahora que lo pienso, no deberias estar en la escuela?

-he presentado examen, me han enviado a casa-dijo la ojivioleta sin ninguna expresion en el rostro

-y tu madre?

-en el trabajo

-ok, Brit

-que pasa?-pregunto un poco desconfiada

-necesito que lleves esto a las industrias Uchiha y solicita ver a Uchiha Fugaku-dijo entregandole unos documentos

-pero...y si no esta?

-solicita ver a otro Uchiha

-esta bien-dicho esto, se levanto de lasilla, tomo su bolsa, se despidio de su padre y salio de la oficina sin rechistar

A los pocos minutos ,salio del enorme edifico y se subio a su motocicleta, ahora que lo pensaba su ropa no se veia tan reveladora como lo decia su padre, solo llevaba un pantalón de cuero ajustado, botas hasta la rodilla y una blusa sin tirantes, solo eso, y que de por si, su escote no era mucho, pero tenia que acostumbrarse.

Recorrio las calles de Tokio, hasta toparse con las industrias Uchiha, de tan solo pensarlo se le helo la sangre, odiaba a los Uchiha, la razón, tenian como hijo a uno de las personas mas despresiables del mundo, Sasuke Uchiha, este tio era un pervertido de lo peor, pero tenia que enfrentarse a las consecuensias.

Se bajo de la moto, y con paso firme entro en el edificio con los papeles en mano, atraveso el enorme vestibulo hasta toparse con el aparador de la recepción.

-Estoy buscando a Uchiha Fugaku, vengo de parte de Hatake Kakashi-dijo con voz seria

-un momento por favor- dijo amablemente la recepcionista

-hmp

-lo lamento pero se encuentra en una reunion

-no podria atenderme otro encargado?- pregunto desesperada por irse

-uno de los encargados esta tambien en la reunión, pero hay alguien que puede atenderla

-podria hablar con el?

-claro, espere por alla

-gracias-dicho esto, se retiro de la recepción y se fue rumbo a la sala de espera

pasados unos cuantos minutos, la recepcionista la llamo, ella se acerco, y con angustia le lanzo una mirada para que prosiguiera a hablar

-valla a la oficina del fondo en el ultimo piso- dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa

-gracias

Dio la vuelta, y se fue hacia los elevadores, se metio en uno de ellos, a los poco segundos sono su movil.

-hola?

-_ya has entregado los documentos que te pedi, son muy importantes, es para un contracto que tenemos con la empreza- _dijo Kakashi al otro lado de la linea

-todavia no papá, estoy en eso

_-estoy en camino, hablare con Fugaku, estare ahí en unos minutos_

-esta bien, adios!

-_adios_- dicho eso la linea se corto y el elevador se abrio, pudo divisar a lo lejos una puerta, debia ser la oficina del que la recibiria; camino con pasos largos hacia la puerta, toco 2 veces hasta que le respondieron un "adelante", abrio la puerta y entro de lo mas normal, hasta que...

-buenas días, vengo a entregar estos documentos- le dijo al hombre que se encontraba detras del escritorio

-Brit?-se levanto bruscamente del asiento donde antes estaba sentado y volvio a aparecer detras de la chica-que haces por aqui?-le pregunto con un tono seductor

-ay,mierda- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- quitate de encima Sasuke!

-creo que tu y yo nos divertiremos un rato- dijo en un tono perverso y con una sonrisa sadica

-salvame papá- dijo al borde de las lagrimas

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**que tal estuvo, les gusto, se que no es una historia SasuSaku, pero es que a mi esa pareja no me gusta, y aparte Sasuke es mio,ok no, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, haci que hasta la proxima**

**por cada review que dejes me das un peso para poder comprar a los personajes de Naruto ;)**

**Atte: Kohana Asakura 3 **


End file.
